SasuNaru:CH1:Remember me?
by iBitterSweet
Summary: YAOI WARNING! BoyxBoy content and other sexy stuff. Not into that kind of stuff? Go away, I don't like you.


Wondering around the school and has no idea where he is suppose to be. Naruto walks up and down hallways, confused. "Ugh, this school is way to big" The blond took a deep sigh. He's new at this school, Konaha High. He doesn't know anyone. He doesn't have parents either; His parents past away after he was born; now he has been living in an orphanage. He's always been alone and he never had any friends.

"Hey are you the new kid?" Naruto turns around to see a boy with dark black hair and white snow skin.

"Uh, yeah. My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto smiled, the boy smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Sai."

"Are you in my class Sai?" Naruto asked.

"No, but I'm right next door from your class; I can show you where it is." Sai started to walk, Naruto followed behind. Sai stop in front of a door, "Here is your class. You have Kakashi-sensei." He smiled.

"Ah, Thank you."

"I'll see you at lunch." Sai waved good-bye and walked into the class right next to his. Naruto took a deep breath and opened the door. When he walked in, everyone was looking at him.

"Ah, there you are!" Naruto looked over to see that his teacher has tall white hair and was wearing a facemask, "You must be the new student." He looked at a piece of paper in his hand, "Uzumaki Naruto, is it?"

"Ah, yes. Sorry I'm late, I got lost." Naruto smiled.

"Well, that seems to happen a lot even if you're not a new student." He looks over at some of the students sitting down. "Ok, you can sit right behind Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke please stand up so he knows where you are." Naruto turns to look and see a spiked black haired boy, his skin was pale and he was quite handsome too. Naruto walked towards his seat, once he got to it, Sasuke sat down and as well did Naruto.

The bell rang for lunch, Naruto sighed. "I'm so hungry, but I didn't bring any lunch or money to buy lunch." He stayed in his seat; he noticed that Sasuke was still in his seat to. Naruto tapped his shoulder and Sasuke turned around. "Hi!" Naruto said cheerfully. Sasuke examined Naruto head to toe and then smiled.

"Hello, dobe." Sasuke said; Naruto froze at the words that came out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Naruto snapped back. Sasuke still smiling stood up and took Naruto by the hand and drags him out of the classroom. Sai was in the hall; "Ah, Naurto. He-" Sai was cut off as Sasuke keeps walking and holding on to Naruto. "Hm, I wonder what they are up to…?" Sai thought.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke finally stopped in front of a door swung it open; there were stairs going up. He began to walk again and Naruto followed. It was really dark, it felt like the stairs kept going and going; but once they got to the top there was another door. Sasuke swung it open and all you could see was a bright light. "Where are we?" Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and Naruto walk forward. They were on the roof. Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Wow! This is amazing!" Sasuke chuckled. "What?" Naruto's face turned cherry red.

"Your so cute." Sasuke smiled. Naruto's eyes widen and face became even redder. Sasuke walked towards and put his hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I thought you might need a friend; you can go up there anytime you like." Sasuke handed Naruto a chain with a key on it. "This is the second key to the doors up here, don't give them to anyone else." Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke put the key around Naruto's neck. "And keep it safe!" Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss on the cheeks and smiled. Sasuke was holding something, Naruto just noticed it.

"What's that?" Naruto pointed to the bag in Sasuke's hand.

"Oh yeah, here." Sasuke handed the bag to Naruto. "Open it." Naruto took the bag and opened it. There was a pot and it was warm. Naruto sat down on the ground and took off the top of the pot. Steam came out and as it clear there was a great smell only Naruto could remember. "Ramen!" Naruto yelled with joy. He put down the pot and stood up and literally tackled Sasuke to the ground. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Naruto repeated over and over again. Sasuke chuckled

"Your welcome, dobe." Naruto sat up and look at Sasuke. "What is it?"

"Why are you giving me all these things? We just meet like a few hours ago?" Sasuke looked shocked but then smiled.

"You don't remember do you?"

"Huh?"

"I'll explain it after school, just eat and relax. I'll go get our stuff from down stairs." Sasuke stood and walk down stairs. Naruto stood up and walked towards the pot of Ramen. He sat down and began to eat.

"Don't remember…?"


End file.
